For The First Time in Forever (Staff POV)
by The Lone Kid
Summary: You all know Frozen, You all know the songs, You all know its characters, but do you know what the castle staff were thinking when Anna sang For the First Time in Forever? Check it here with my own version on what would they think.


**Hey you guys! Okay, so I wasn't able to update A Cat's Tale because there are still scenes I want to place there so I just made this short one-shot thing that was still stuck in my mind. **

**After the many times I kept hearing my seatmate sing For the First Time in Forever, I got this weird thing in my mind and I instantly looked back at the movie and just wondered "What could be the staff be thinking during Anna and Elsa's little singing" I mean, they are singing aloud so here's what I thought.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't OWN Disney**

**Enjoy the Fic!**

* * *

Inside Arendelle's Castle

* * *

All of the servants woke up from the crack of dawn as they are preparing the castle for soon to be Queen Elsa and the staff can't be more excited than ever.

"Kai, you should go wake up the princess now, I'm sure she can't wait to explore the village" Gerda, the head maid, said to her husband as she finished fixing and dusting up the grandfather clock.

The head butler nodded in agreement and went upstairs to wake up the Princess.

Clearing his throat, he knocked "Princess Anna?"

Hearing a tired "huh?"

He chuckled, clearly the Princess haven't got much sleep due the excitement

"I'm so sorry to wake you up, ma'am"

"No, no, no, you didn't." (yawns) "I've been up for hours." (resumes snoring, then gasps) "Who is it?"

Kai shook his head in amusement "it's still me, ma'am, time to get ready"

"of course...ready for what?"

"umm...your sister's coronation?"

(half asleep) "My sister's corneration."

Kai suddenly heard her gasp as she gladly shouted

"IT'S CORONATION DAY!"

The butler thought it's best to get out of her door's way, knowing how Anna is when she gets too excited

"IT'S CORONATION DAY!" grabbing a servant's hand as she spun her around, almost making her drop what she was carrying

_Anna:_

_"The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

1st servant: "Did she really counted all of these?"

2nd servant: "You'd be surprised at what's she's capable of doing" she laughed

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

3rd servant: "How many times must she slide with her socks?"

other servant: "and what does she meant by balls?"

another servant: "maybe the disco balls I've heard off?"

All of them thought it over before saying "Nah!"

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_

Kai was walking with other staff members, shaking to make sure everything is in order but stopped when he saw the suit of armor, he sighed

"I knew something like this would happened, I just hope she won't mess with anything else"

_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

She heard servants approaching so she fled the scene

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)_  
_What if I meet... the one?_

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_  
_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've had so far_

As Princess Anna left, Gerda and a few servants walked in to see the statue on top of the pink cake and the decrease amount of chocolate on the pantry

Gerda: "What happened here?!"

4th servant: "Two words Gerda..."

All servants chuckled as they all said in unison: "Princess Anna"

Gerda blew away her bangs in annoyance "of course..." she muttered

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance"_

As the head maid went to check on Elsa, she already found other staff members lined up next to her door, quickly she went over to her spot which was just a few meters from the door.

_Elsa:_

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_  
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know"_

_Elsa:_

_"But it's only for today"_

_Anna:_

_"It's only for today"_

_Elsa:_

_"It's agony to wait"_

_Anna:_

_"It's agony to wait"_

_Elsa:_

_"Tell the guards to open up the gates"_

Gerda: _My, how have she grown _she thought proudly as she saw Elsa making her way towards the balcony_  
_

_Anna:_

_"The gates"_

The guards chuckled at their princess's enthusiasm and made way for her and the coming guests

_Anna_

_"For the first time in forever"_

_Elsa:_

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see"_

5th servant: _It's amazing how she looked like her mother _she thought sadly as Elsa passed by

_Anna:_

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of"_

The men carrying the cake looked startled at first but they relaxed when it was just their princess

_Elsa:_

_"Be the good girl you always have to be"_

6th servant: "What does she meant by that?" she whispered to the staff member who shrugged

_Anna:_

_"A chance to change my lonely world"_

_Elsa:_

_"Conceal"_

_Anna:_

_"A chance to find true love"_

_Elsa:_

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"_

_Anna:_

_"I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way!"_

_"-oof!"_

* * *

**and you know what's gonna happen next! XD so tune in next time folks and be sure to check out the latest update of A Cat's Tale**

**-The Lone Kid**


End file.
